New Ossyrian Armed Forces
The New Ossyrian Military refers to the combined armed forces of the New Ossyrian Republic. Established in 98 AF out of the security branch of Hayakawa Technologies, it has advanced since it's foundations as a mercenary force to become one of the largest, best-trained militaries arguably in the entire galaxy, and at least in the Southern Rim =History= Origins The NOM's roots can be traced back to the Fall of the Empire in 92 AF, and the ensuing chaos that followed over the next several years. With little in the way of strong militaries to protect her company's assets, Hayakawa Technologies CEO Miko Hayakawa ordered a massive drive to form a armed forces-level private security force, made up of mercenaries left unemployed without the Empire and utilizing the corporation's highly advanced military hardware. Over the next six years Hayakawa Executive Security became critical to the security of HT-controlled facilities, as well as a recently-discovered garden world soon christened New Ossyria. When a government was established on the planet in 98 AF, in almost exclusive thanks to HT, every member of HES was given the option to enlist as a full-time, regular member of the New Ossyrian Military, requiring far more discipline than their previous jobs, intense training regimens, and an oath of loyalty to the New Ossyrian Republic; in return, they wouldn't have to worry about employment for quite some time, and would receive generous pensions upon being honorably discharged. The majority of mercenaries working in the HCS took that deal, leading to the NOM becoming the second largest military in the Southern Rim within a year of it's founding. =Organization= Branches Army The largest section of the NOM, the Army is responsible for most infantry-based defensive, offensive and military occupation actions on the ground, including planetary garrisons, assaulting planetside enemy ground forces and the security of NOR officials aboard, among numerous other roles. Army Vehicular Corps A sub-branch of the Army, the AVC handles the operation, deployment and operation of all non-Mech ground vehicles employed by the NOA, such as IFVs, main battle tanks, supply trucks, etc. The AVC also bears the responsibility of operating the NOM's large array of unmanned aerial vehicles, as well as all II-Driven Synthoid support platforms employed by the Army. Mech Corps The NOMEC's duties are similar to that of the AVC, save for their exclusive use of Humanoid Mechanized Vehicles; however, the Mech Corps constitutes it's own entire branch of service, complete with it's own unique ranking system and unit structure. Training for Mech Corps pilots is comparable to cavalry training given to ancient horse-mounted soldiers, if updated for modern HMV combat. Stellar Navy The second largest branch of the service, the Stellar Navy is solely responsible for all space-based warfare and patrols, often seeing the most action of any branch thanks to it's constant role in battling piracy. While it does not employ quite as many personnel as the Army, the NOSN nevertheless oversees massive numbers of starships, aerial craft and space stations across the Southern Rim. Coast Guard To call the NOCG simply a coast guard is a misnomer of sorts; a full-fledged navy in and of itself, the Coast Guard does indeed handle coastal patrol and sea rescue operations, but also serves as the oceanic combat arm of the NOM with twenty million sailors serving in it and a full-fledged water fleet. NOCG forces have proved invaluable as support for land-based units in both defensive and offensive engagements, particularly in the Black Sea area during the Siege of Canaan. Marine Corps Expressly a subdivision of the Navy but officially a separate service branch, the NOMC is a small force compared to the Army, consisting of infantry and non-mech vehicle operators specially trained for orbitally-launched ground assaults and combat aboard stellar craft and stations. Most Marines see service as security personnel aboard naval vessels and installations, with planetside combat duties usually ceded to the Army whenever possible. Military Intelligence Highly secretive and composing a mere .001 percent of the military, NOMI is often regarded as an enigma to beat all enigmas by those few aware of it's existence. Speculation runs rampant that NOMI is in fact an extension of Hayakawa Technologies' corporate espionage network; such theories cannot be confirmed thanks to the ferocity with which the NOR guards it's intelligence arm. With the Republic's racially open policies, however, it's generally agreed that species is no barrier to their actions, and most intelligence experts believe NOMI has some of level of infiltration within every major and most minor governments across the galaxy. Special Forces Each branch of the NOM maintains it's own SpecOps teams, with each group given varying training and equipment depending on it's primary duties: *'Army Rangers' are elite infantry used for high-risk recon and heavy front-line combat. Rangers are always clad in Mark XV Nashland Heavy Armor, and typically wield high-powered assault rifles, sniper rifles and even miniguns in combat, along with MCB-45P plasma blades for any and all melee encounters. *'The 32nd Armored Tank Division' is the most elite armored vehicle combat group in the Southern Rim, composed exclusive of decorated veterans piloting the most advanced tanks the NOM has to offer. The 32nd is deployed to assault the most critical and hardened enemy strongholds and even rates it's own personal transport fleet, Naval Task Force Kilo. *’’’Mech Force Recon’’’ is a special advance recon/heavy assault support division of NOMEC, composed of pilots specialized with the use of HMP-SO55 Lesedi Force Recon HMVs. MFR pilots will quite often find themselves acting as mechanized support for Army Rangers staging assaults, as well as reconnaissance that aircraft is unable to perform for whatever reason. *'Elite Marine Shock Troops' are Marine veterans employed for high-risk, possibly suicidal orbital assaults and boarding actions, often acting as the last-ditch ace in the hole for taking down hardpoints in advance of an Army assault or sabotaging larger enemy vessels in order to soften them up for Naval assaults. *'Navy SEALs' are the NOM's best-trained and equipped stealth warfare experts, typically engaging in guerrilla warfare, infiltration of hostile starships and installations and sniper support for Marine assaults. Rumor has it that SEAL teams are also NOMI's go-to units for assassinations; such rumors are unconfirmed and servicemen are discouraged from spreading them. *'Special Rescue Sailors' are Coast Guard search and rescue personnel sent in to retrieve endangered civilians from the most dangerous emergencies at sea. Unlike most other SpecOps groups in the NOM, the actions of the SRS are highly publicized in the media, and virtually all members are held up as heroes out saving lives from oceanic disasters every day. Structure Command Structure Chains of command in the NOM are direct and clear, with overhead kept to a minimum wherever possible. Individual commanders are normally given authority solely over whatever unit they are in charge of and all of it’s subunits, with provisions for COs to assume temporary command of a unit at or beneath the grade they normally command in emergencies. Each unit commander is given wide authority to execute orders from higher up the chain as they see fit; the NOM’s Rules of Engagement place only basic restrictions on torturing captured enemy combatants and needlessly killing civilians. Unit Structure Ranking Structure =Garments= Armor NOCU Standard The New Ossyrian Combat Uniform is the standard outfit worn by the majority of NOM troops. A rugged and practical battle garb, the NOCU contrasts the heavy-armor of many modern military uniforms with it's comparative simplicity; Kelvar weave armor plates and a durasteel helmet harken back to centuries-uniforms back on earth, providing notable protection that still doesn't quite match up with that used by nations such as the UFSR. The NOCU is far from backwards, however. Advanced synthetic stranded materials exclusive to the NOR are used in the camouflage fatigues underneath the main armor, making it incredibly resistance to slashing and piercing damage. In addition, the NOCU comes standard with a highly advanced wrist-mounted personal assistant device, and upcoming versions will utilize new personal shielding devices. The NOCU's advantage is not that it embraces or denies modern technology altogether, but that it can function with or without high-end electronics. A platoon of New Ossyrian soldiers can fight just effectively in NOCUs with their electronics disabled, a point proved in skirmishes with pirates who failed miserably to halt NOM infantry with EMP attacks. Mark XV Nashland Heavy Armor The latest and greatest in high-end combat armor, the Nashland Mark XV is an incredibly tough suit made from starfighter-grade durasteel playing laid over an undersuit made from same synthetic muscle material used in Synthoids. Beyond making it monumentally difficult to punch through, this material vastly improves the wearer's strength, allowing them to effortlessly toss around cars and trucks like ragdolls. The Mark XV's on-board computer systems are cutting-edge in their speed and reliability, providing soldiers with up to the second information on the battlefield via the helmet's HUD. Additionally, it stands as a proud achievement in Hayakawa Technologies history - after eight previous attempts, it finally includes a personal shielding device that does not explode when activated, and in fact provides an extra layer of protection for the wearer. So powerful a suit is naturally incredibly expensive; the sheer monetary cost of even a single armor set has resulted in the NOM limiting use to Army Ranger battalions and support troopers in the Marine Corps. Even this has strained the military's budget a great deal, leading to an ironic situation wherein command will refuse to commit troops to battle who are wearing the armor for fear of losing their investment should the suit be destroyed. Hazardous Atmosphere Combat Armor Designed for operations in environments where a soldier needs to maintain a controlled local atmosphere to function, the HECA is a fully airtight suit of battle armor that doubles as a hazmat garment. Originally designed for battle in areas where previous bombings had created a dirty and toxic atmosphere, the HECA's role was quickly expanded to serve as an all purpose airtight uniform, capable of protecting its wearer from anything from smoke inhalation to neurotoxins and even the vacuum of space. While nowhere near as expensive as Nashland Armor, the HECA does not come cheap. Most NOSN vessels are only issued enough for two thirds of the crew, and ground deployments will often see no more than four or five suits per platoon. Ironically, the comparative thickness of the HECA's armor compared to that on the NOCU has left many New Ossyrian soldiers begging for the former suit to become the new standard issue uniform. HMV/Small Crafts Pilot Flightsuit Simple and practical, the New Ossyrian Military Flightsuit is little more than a semi-airtight uniform designed to integrate with a flight helmet, ensuring a stable air pressure inside the pilot's body at all times. The exact same suit is issued to pilots of both HMVs and small spacecraft, a streamlining of stylings that fits well with the cross-training in basic fighter piloting that most Mech Corps recruits receive in basic training. Scout/Sniper Uniform Lighter and more mobile that the NOCU, the uniform worn by scouts and snipers is comfortable, breezy and low-profile all in one. Rather than thick Kevlar weave plates, this uniform utilizes a synthetic muscle-like polymer that cushions impacts in a semi-elastic fashion. While not as protective, it is far lighter in weight and can withstand more impacts than Kelvar thanks to better displacement of force. A far greater variety of camouflage patterns are available for the scout/sniper uniform than for the NOCU, due to the vastly increased importance of stealth for those wearing it on operations. Snipers are often issued a detachable Ghillie suit as well that weaves directly into the uniform, allowing easy access to a useful stealth tool. Duty Uniforms Ground Duty Uniforms Every serviceman and woman in the ground-based divisions of the NOM, be they in the Marines or Army, rifleman or engineer, enlisted or officer, Human or Ronso, are all issued the same style of casual uniforms. Made of a light but durable fabric and available in both digital and cammie patterns, NOM fatigues are often the only point of similarity between soldiers, marines and pilots of vastly different races and appearances. Although the pattern type is a choice left up to each individual soldier, the colors are not up for debate and determined based on service branch. Army members receive green and brown, Marines get tan and brown, and Mech Corpsmen wear black and gray. A similar uniform in black and blue was proposed for the Navy, but rejected In favor of a more classical uniform style. Naval Duty Uniforms Intended to show both the higher class of the Navy compared to ground-pounders as well as to make determining a fellow sailor's department easy, New Ossyrian Stellar Navy uniforms are as snazzy as they are professional. Comfortable and light, they offer a garment designed not for protection as with those uniforms worn by groundies, but to project an air of respect and elegance when worn on duty. Sailors in the NOSN have a legendary obsession with keeping their uniforms clean, extending all the way to engineers working down in the greasy bowels of ships hand-washing their duty fatigues first thing after shift every single night. NOSN officers forced to spend time on the ground will often be flabbergasted by the sheer dirt and wrinkling most ground troops allow their uniforms to take on, just as the ground troops will consider sailors wusses for having to wash their clothes so often. Formalwear Standard Dress Uniforms As one might expect, NOM Dress Uniforms are designed with one goal in mind - militaristic elegance. To that end, the two types uniforms for ground and space division servicemen respectively differ based on what qualifies as sophisticated compared to their average uniforms. Ground troop uniforms are the less ornate of the two, with simple dark tones, shined boots and hats produced by one of the finest haberdasheries on Prae'Lonth. As such, the Navy more than makes up for it's co-braches' simplicity, with colorful, incredibly ornate, gold-trimmed outfits that would look somewhat at home in Lykofan circles. Female uniforms in particular are designed to hug every curve of the wearer's body, a fact many, many male and lesbian sailors are thankful for. Ceremonial Armor An unusual armor used only during the most grandiose state function, NOM Ceremonial Armor is a plate-metal suit composed of blackened steel forged at a confidential location using allegedly ancient means. The Armor is extremely rare, only handed out to servicemen and women who have earned the Congressional Medal of Honor, and is only used in the most important of formal events. To have a set is among the highest status symbols in all New Ossyrian culture, a surefire recognition of heroism and a recognition that it's wearer embodies NOR values. While not intended for combat use, the armor does in fact provide excellent protection, having been proven in lab tests to withstand slashing, piercing, bullet impacts, shrapnel and even small plasma detonations with ease. It has been occasionally suggested that the armor plating, due to it's surprisingly low weight, be mass-produced for use in NOM armor, but all such proposal have been completely shot down to hell and back. =Combat Gear= Infantry Weapons Sidearms and Rifles Every member of the NOM, regardless of their position, rank or job, is trained and equipped with the SN-26 Combat Pistol. A compact, semi-automatic weapon chambered for 10mm rounds, this sidearm was original designed by Derringer Firearms, a company based out of Homeworld that was destroyed along with the Empire in 92 AF. Shortly thereafter, Hayakawa Technologies obtained the SN-26's blueprints and began manufacturing the weapon for it's security forces, and later the New Ossyrian Military. Standard troops are given a choice for their primary weapon: either an M29 Series Automatic Carbine, or an AK-56 Assault Rifle. Both weapons are offered to allow troopers who used the AK-56 as mercenaries to retain a familiar weapon, and both rifles have been chambered for 7.62mm rounds to streamline ammunition purchases and use. Most soldiers and marines prefer the M29 for it's improved accuracy and comparative ease of modification, but an undeniable minority swears the AK-56's far greater reliability and greatly reduced tendency to jam up is worth any accuracy tradeoff. Snipers in the NOM will generally be equipped with the OSR-14, a .50 caliber semi-auto rifle created with the stated intent of "dropping a damn rhino at 400 meters". The weapon has been proven in actual field testing to be capable of killing a rhinoceros at 620 meters, a fact that combined with it's high accuracy and surprisingly light weight has made it the favorite of NOM snipers. Heavy Automatic Weapons The most basic HAW used by the New Ossyrian Military and undoubtedly the most common is the M730 Light Machine Gun, a 57mm Squad Automatic Weapon used heavily in Army and Marine Corps units. For combat against power armored infantry and light HMVs, one of HT’s newer plasma weapons is issued, the APW-17 Plasma Minigun. Both weapons are fairly heavy in their weight and generally require specialized training to use properly. The APW-17 in particular is so unwieldy for small species such as Humans or Lepede that it is mainly issued to Synthoids, Ku’Tollans, Deinocharrans and servicemen of other such races with greater physical strength. Explosives All infantrymen in the NOM are issued four hand grenades normally; two M22 Fragmentation Grenades for anti-infantry use, and two M30 Concussion Grenades designed to combat vehicles and lighter HMVs. In situations requiring more destructive infantry-based power, the M29 and AK Makarov can both be fitted with a GR-15 Grenade Launcher mounted underneath the barrel and loaded with M56 Plasma Grenades. The same principle of igniting a packet of superheated gas packet in lieu of shrapnel or chemical force is utilized by the RPP-17, a shoulder-mounted rocket launcher that fires small plasma warheads. An anti-air variant, the RPP-17A, utilizes a heat-seeking computer system to neutralize enemy aircraft and airborne HMVs. Bladed Weaponry Various combat knives are available to all servicemen, and everyone who joins the NOM is given training in proper knife combat. Soldiers trained specially for CQB will often carry machetes, small battleaxes or even KM-14 Foldable Katanas for battling lightly armored enemies and predatory creatures. All physical blades used by the NOM are forged from high-grade Southern durasteel coated with a sprayed-on polymer developed by Hayakawa Technologies that gives the metal a practical immunity to oxidization. For dealing with heavier enemies such as power-armed infantry, however, much different melee weapons exist. The MCB-45P is a Karsian-made extending sword that projects a superheated plasma edge rather than using a simple sharpened cutting edge. Although this forces it to rely on battery power and a small store of gas to superheat, the vast increase in destructive capability over physical weaponry more than justifies it's use against heavier targets. Every member of New Ossyrian Army Rangers is equipped and highly trained with the MCB-45P's use. Infantry Equipment NOM Standard Survival Pack The standard-issue kit carried by all NOM infantry, the SSP is essentially a 15-kilo backpack containing everything a soldier needs to survive. The pack contains a variety of basic equipment: *Two weeks water and food rations (issued based on the nutritional needs of each individual soldier’s species) *One Combat Knife *One Machete *HTMT Hyper-Collapsable Tent *Ferrous Metal Firestarter *Flare Gun with 6 Flares (Three Red, Three Green) *Bedroll *Galactic Subspace Positioning Network (GSPN) Locator *Backup SN-26 with three ten-round magazines *Basic Field Medkit *Basic Animal Repellents PCS-11 Personal Shields Originally intended to be a feature in Mark VII Nashland Combat Armor, Hayakawa Technologies' Personal Combat Shield has had a troubled development history. In 87 AF the prototype was rushed into service as Ossyria was overrun by Tyran forces, and rapidly proved to have a major issue with exploding when activated. The problem could not be conclusively fixed until six years and five iterations later, with the PCS-5 finally proving capable of protecting the wearer and not turning them into chunky salsa. Instead, this model experienced massive problems with unreliability, a tendency to hold only half of it's supposed maximum charge, and penetration by low-caliber projectiles. Hayakawa Technologies engineers were ready to give up on the project entirely when a critical event offered a new opportunity: Zacharie Bellerose, a Lykofan Admiral, defected to the NOR, bringing with him five working Lykofan PSDs. With working personal shields to reverse engineer, HT was able to quickly develop a stable, fairly reliable model with the PCS-7. Currently the PCS-11 is being integrated into the army and marines as standard-issue equipment for all infantry. HTPA-30M Personal Assistant Perhaps one of the most useful pieces of non-combat equipment an NOM soldier carries, the HTPA-30M is a wrist-mounted variant of Hayakawa Technologies’ popular personal assistant modified for military use. Fitted with a durable, impact-resistant case and utilizing a highly reliable subspace extranet link, the small machine provides soldiers with a great deal of services. High-quality audio-visual communication, limited holoprojection, electronic mail access, GSPN location service, advanced mathematical and engineering calculation programs, artillery and airstrike target painting and countless other applications are available for use with the 30M. =Technology= Automated Combat Systems Autoturrets UAVs Synthoids Infantry Enhancements Genetic Improvements Cybernetic Implants Prosthetics Advanced Defense Systems London-class Point Defense Energy Shielding and Force Fields Advanced Weapon Systems Plasma Weaponry Mikalovich Warheads Other Technology Galactic Subspace Positioning Network (GSPN) Originally conceived as early as the 60's, the GSPN was proposed Imperial scientists as a galaxy-wide system to allow instant, precise positioning to anything in civilized space with access to a transceiver. The Empire, intrigued by the idea, reach an agreement in 63 AF wherein small-scale version of the network would be created for use within territory controlled by the Republic of Ossyria, serving as a test for the feasibility and cost for a full-scale version. Thanks mainly to it's former CEO's then-position as Vice President of the Republic, Hayakawa Technologies was granted the contract to construct the network. Completed within a year, the OSPN proved to be an extremely useful tool for both military and civilian use, providing instant access to surprisingly accurate positional information at the press of a button across all Ossyrian-controlled territory. While impressed with the uses it provided, the Empire decided the cost for the high-speed subspace transmitters needed was ultimately too high for a system without a great deal of direct combat use. For the next twenty years the system was kept local to Ossyria, up until the planet's fall in 87 AF destroyed the central hubs for the network and took it offline. In 95 AF, a breakthrough in subspace communication technology by Alliana Wastia allowed for the creation of transmitters vastly superior to the best available at the time for a shockingly low cost; with this new technology, the GSPN finally became feasible on a galactic scale. In less than five years a large-scale network had been fully developed in the growing New Ossyrian Republic and in civilized space aboard, reaching as far north as Karsol and the Northern Federation. Leasing the system's use to governments and private bodies across the galaxy has rapidly become a small if constant source of income for HT, at the very least paying off the maintenance costs. =Vehicles= Infantry Fighting Vehicles LTE-15 APC HM-9 Troop Transport Armored Assault Vehicles HMP7 Abraham MBT HM-16 Akron Hovertank Artillery Vehicles OM-12 Tank Destroyer Carthage Missile Battery Truck Memphis Ion Artillery Platform HMP-92 Mobile AA Platform HMVs Triton-80 SOP HMP-CM67 Punisher CQC-D300 HMP-SO55 Lesedi FRM =Stellar Navy Vessels= Battlestars ''Renaissance''-class Command Battlestar Main Article: OSS Renaissance The largest and most advanced vessel in the NOSN, the Renaissance serves as both the flagship of all New Ossyrian Naval forces and a shining example of the NOM's cutting-edge technology. The sole vessel of the class is currently assigned to the NOR-UFSR border, leading Battlestar Task Group Charlie. ''Appalchia''-class Light Battlestar Main Article: Appalachia-class Battlestar The primary battlestar of the NOM, the Appalachia-class has proven to be both an incredibly effective naval combat vessel and a robust counter to the UFSR's growing fleet of battleships. Battleships ''Longhorn''-R class Medium Battleship Main Article: Longhorn-class Battleship A refit version of the battleship employed by the old Grand Ossyrian Navy, the Longhorn-R has seen limited use in situations requiring something between a cruiser and the more powerful Seattle-class vessels. Due to the high cost of refitting them and a small number of vessels in the class left intact after the Fall of Ossyria, barely three dozen Longhorn-R vessels are currently in service. ''Seattle''-class Battleship Comparable in size to the Appalachia-class and attuned more to battling capital-class vessels, the Seattle-class is a large battleship designed specifically for dealing with enemy battleships and dreadnoughts. Despite it's raw power, the Seattle-class has insofar seen action only at the Siege of Canaan against Travesti warships. Carriers ''Nashville''-class Small Craft Carrier The Nashville-class is based on an old Ossyrian carrier design that saw action in the 50's, updated to meet modern standards. Far more common than Appalachia-class Battlestars, Nashville carriers are armed only to defend themselves at the rear of a battle line after releasing their load of small crafts. ''San Juan''-class Infantry/Vehicle Carrier In reality simply a line of outdated cruise liners refit to carry ground troops and vehicles, San Juan-class carriers are not even armed, intended solely to move large ground units planetside after any stellar combat has ended. Cruisers ''Denver''-class Heavy Cruiser Main Article: Denver-class Cruiser One of the most modern designs in the NOSN, the Denver''class was a direct response to the Siege of Canaan and intended to be most effective against Travesti warships. The class has also proven to be quite powerful against lighter bandit and pirate vessels. ''Milwaukee-class Patrol Cruiser Once the primary cruiser of both the NOSN and the Grand Ossyrian Navy, the Milwaukee-class has been reduced in deployment since more modern Denver-class vessels came online. Currently the class is regulated to lower-risk border patrols and garrisons over outlying NOR colonies. Destroyers ''Cartwright''-class Destroyer Escort Main article: Cartwright-class Destroyer Proudly serving for over fifty years, numerous recite have kept the Cartwright-class a mainstay vessel in both the Grand and New Ossyrian Navies. Well-rounded and built to last, Cartwrights are perhaps the most legendary vessels serving in the NOSN. ''Virginian''-class Missile Destroyer A refit of the stoic Carwright-class, the Virginian lacks much of it's base class' anti-fighter and transport capabilities, traded in for heavier armor and twice as many missile pods, with extra ammo to match. Newer ships of the may also see a light version of the shields used on Battlestars installed as well. Frigates ''Alesia''-class Escort Frigate ''Trier''-class Stealthship Corvettes ''Ardennes''-class Medical Corvette ''Baltic''-class Fighter Screening Corvette Gunships ''Richmond''-GR Gunship/Troop Transport ''Lakota''-class Heavy Gunboat ''Cheyenne'' Assault Helicopter Fighters/Bombers ''Birmingham''-class Fighter/Bomber ''Apache''-class Interceptor ''Tomahawk''-class Bomber ''Shoshone''-class Scout Ship Category:Factions